


A Long Day Alone In A Coffee Shop

by Gallifrey_Immigrant



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who: Virgin New Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Gen, ace used to do that too, rose is cool, she kinda hero worships the doctor, than she learned better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 13:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3769906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallifrey_Immigrant/pseuds/Gallifrey_Immigrant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why be a companion of the Doctor? Watch Rose answer this question while waiting in a coffee shop for a very late Doctor, and arguing with a strange woman. All Rose wanted was her coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long Day Alone In A Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of my first fics. This is also my first (and so far, only) writing with Rose. Enjoy! (And see if you can spot some of my surprise cameos of obscure Who characters!)

Part One

Rose sat in a burgundy chair that, to her, looked deceptively more comfortable than it felt to sit in. She tapped her fingers impatiently on a wooden table, that was absolutely a secondhand table, or maybe even a third-hand table. Looking around, there were no recognizable faces. One strange woman—who looked completely out of place, wearing a black leather getup straight from the 90s, in the year 2004—kept staring at Rose, for no reason Rose could tell . There was one girl who looked kinda okay to talk to, except for the pet penguin she had. Dropping her head into her hands (which were freezing. Who keeps an air conditioner on during a cold day? This place, that's who) , Rose began to wonder how a Time Lord could ever be late, and then realized she didn't care and just wanted her coffee.

To be fair, this whole situation was kinda her fault. After all, she had asked the Doctor to take her to the place that had the absolute best coffee in the galaxy. (Some would say that was a petty use of a time machine. To which she would say “Sod off, made-up person arguing with me in my head!”) She expected him to take her to Venus, or Mars, or Rhastablablawithgoodcoffee (surely some planet had that name, right? ). 

As usual, the Doctor was full of surprises. “I know just the perfect place!” he said, looking at her over his glasses with a grin.

“What is it?” said Rose excitedly, imagining people riding jet-packs while drinking  
nanite-coffee. 

“The place with the best coffee that I can take you to,” said the Doctor, already inputting directions while running around the console in a way Rose always found cute. “is in Midwest City, Oklahoma!”

“...What?”said Rose, in a state between confusion and anger from hearing what must be a bad joke. “Sorry, maybe running from all those screaming monsters has damaged my hearing, because I thought I heard you say Oklahoma.”

The Doctor, with a look of concern, suddenly whipped out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at Rose's ears, and made it do what Rose called the “screwy” noise . Upon looking at the screwdriver's readings, he immediately grinned again. “No, your hearing's great. And yes, I said Oklahoma.”

Rose thought for a bit, then said “So...you've been to all of time and space...and out of all those planets, the place with the best coffee is in Oklahoma.”

The Doctor began to look sheepish. “Well, the place with the best coffee that I can take you to . The place with the absolute best coffee, called Aboreen, uh, kinda, maybe, banned me for life. For all my lives. Turns out that when you're on a planet whose inhabitants and outer core are completely made of sentient wood, it's a bad idea to light a match carelessly. Especially a forever-burning match. “

“OK, then, OK it is, said Rose. “Take me there. But the coffee is worth it, right?”

“Oh yes. Generations afterward literally used this coffee as a standard for neurobiostimulants across the galaxy. It'll be the best time of your life.”

Part 2

That liar.

The coffee may have been the absolute best, but the service was the absolute bollocks. Rose had been waiting for coffee a half-hour, and the Doctor had dropped her off saying he'd be “back in 10 minutes” 1 HOUR AGO. 

Sure, she kinda liked his absentmindedness a lot of the time. But this was not one of those times.

“This is the last time I leave my cellphone in the TARDIS, Doctor, just because you said 'your modern cellphone would ruin your appreciation of a classic coffee shop'” grumbled Rose.

The sound of someone sitting in the chair opposite Rose made her raise her head up. In front of Rose was the weird 90s woman. “Sorry, but this chair's taken. I'm expecting someone. ” said Rose with a smile. The woman didn't smile back, and Rose wasn't surprised; the stranger looked like she hadn't smiled in years.

“Does he still walk around with an umbrella? I actually always liked it, though I would never admit it to his face,” said the woman, again without smiling.

“Uh, what now?” said Rose, a little alarmed. “I think you've confused me with someone else.” Was she talking to a crazy person?

“Maybe I have....you know what, I'm sorry to inconvenience you.” said the woman, as she began to leave the chair. Despite the lack of emotion on the woman's face, Rose saw a certain sadness in her eyes.

“Wait. Perhaps I can help you. I've got nothing better to do, besides wait for crummy coffee service.” offered Rose. 

The women finally smiled. Well, actually a small smirk, but it counted. “Yeah, the service is bloody awful. And I can never understand how all the chefs fit into that little room.” The woman paused, and looked into Rose's eyes. “The room must be bigger on the inside.”

Rose's eyes widened, and could have sworn her heart skipped a beat. 

“So you do know the Doctor. Hi, I'm Ace, the Doctor's companion.” Ace extended a gloved hand to Rose. Rose shook it in reflex, while her brain was processing it all.

“Ah, so you're another one. Like Sarah Jane,” said Rose. “Hello, I'm Rose!” Finally, someone Rose could identify with. “Yes, I'm waiting for the Doctor. He's extremely late.”

“Late?” Ace frowned. ” He was never late with me. In fact, he was often the one making the schedules.”

“Yeah, he is kinda special,” mused Rose. “He's usually the most awesome person in the room.”

Ace had an odd smile on her face. “That's cute.”

Something about the way Ace said that bothered Rose. “Wait, what's cute?”

“Oh, you know, the whole “Doctor is awesome” spiel.” Ace shrugged. “It's kinda naive, immature almost. But you'll grow out of it eventually.”

“Immature?” Rose said. “What's immature about saying the Doctor is awesome? Have you met the man? He's kind, and loving, and merci--”

“Stop it!” Ace silenced Rose immediately, and that sat back for a moment, as if looking for what to say. Rose was a little offended, but decided to wait for Ace to speak. Finally, Ace said “The Doctor is not merciful, and rarely kind. Oh sure, he pays lip service to being merciful, and I think deep down he would prefer to be kind, but he is neither. He serves only the greater good, as he sees it. The big picture. If you are a friend, he will protect you from being hurt from the brunt of the his actions' waves, but you will still be buffeted. And if you are an enemy, he becomes the Oncoming Storm, and you will be torn asunder like bloody bodies in a meat grinder. Good? Maybe. But don't you dare say kind or merciful.”

“Who the bloody hell do you think you are?” said Rose, far beyond offended now. “I've seen the Doctor save schoolchildren, face down fleets of Daleks without blinking, and save this planet and countless others, all before brunch. When I was on brink of death from having all of time and space in me, he sacrificed his life to save me! Yeah, he had another life to spare, but still...that was pretty big! So what has he done to deserve all of that crap you said?”

Ace's eyes alighted with fury. “What has he done? WHAT HAS HE DONE? He's manipulated me, as if I was a chess piece! He's tricked me so may times--'Oh yes, Ace, this is just a random freaking house...oh wait, oops, it's actually an old mansion, in that Perivale place you hate, literally filled with your ghosts! “Oh yes Ace, I brought you to a random place...wait's there an ancient Old Demon jerk who's cursed you! Well, what a coincidence? “ “Oh, did my plan have to entail you dying and being dragged through the abscesses of my screwed-up mind? While facing the bully who tormented you all through childhood? Too bad I didn't mention it earlier!” “My plan to save the world meant the person you fell I love with had to die? Well, WHO GIVES A DAMN—greater good and all, you know.” Far from the stoic woman she was before, Ace was crying heavily now. Unsure of what to do, Rose sat nervously.

Ace stared at Rose through red eyes. “Everything I'm saying is true. And I've got the scars, physical and otherwise, to prove it. Do you believe me?”

Rose nodded. “I'm pretty sure only real feelings could make someone cry like that, so yes. I'm...sorry, on the Doctor's behalf, I guess? “

Ace waved her hand. “It's not your apology to give. Thanks though. What I want to know from you, is: believing all that I said, do you still going to travel with him? ?”

Rose opened her mouth to speak, but Ace said “Think about what you're going to say.” After some thought, Rose said “Yes.”

“Why?”

Rose said “ Have you ever seen the Doctor with children? Not like, children in danger, but just in an everyday environment.” Rose began to laugh. “He looks completely out of place. Running around, trying to teach two year old babies differential equations while complaining about how primitive Earth preschools are. The thing is, no matter how ridiculous he looks, he's always so happy. It's like whenever he sees a child, he's reminded of why he saves us all the time. And it's not just his current body—I've seen him in two separate bodies, and they were both like that, in their own ways. And that happiness is so...human, and I want to be there to see that. And to make sure he never forgets that feeling of joy.” Rose sighed heavily, and looked out the window as the beautiful sunset shined on her face. “Listen, Ace, I know the Doctor's done bad things. He's told me about some great war he's been a part of, though something tells me he wouldn't want me to mention it to companions from his past. And he's occasionally been mean, conceited, and right now I want to strangle him for being so damn late. But I've seen the look in his eye when everyone lives, so if he falls, or forgets sometimes, I'll be there to pick him back up and remind him.”

Rose looked back at Ace, who was looking at the floor. Rose almost thought Ace has zoned out. Then Ace looked up and said quietly: “Being with the Doctor will probably be the end of you. I've seen what happened to the other companions. It's been pain all the way down. You're starting, as everyone does, on this wonderful adventure. But one day, you'll be stuck far, far away from home, with no TARDIS to save you, and no road back.”

“Well then, I'll just take a plane,” Rose said firmly.

“It may not be that easy,” said Ace, though with a small smile. 

A rattling on the window pane startled both of them. A short man with an umbrella was wildly waving his hands at Ace. 

“Oh, bloody bastard's late. Probably planned this whole talk.” said Ace with a pout. “That's my cue to leave. By the way, you passed.”

“What, this was a test?” said Rose, getting angry again. “You were lying to me about your life earlier?”

“Everything I said was true “ said Ace. “But yeah, it was a test. What, ya think I'm just gonna let anybody hang out with him?”

“I thought you hated him?” said Rose, confused. 

“Yep.” Ace nodded.

“So why do you care about who goes with him? Why do you care about him at all?” 

Ace grinned. It was first time she had really smiled the entire conversation. With her eyes twinkling, she said “Have you ever seen the Professor play the spoons in front of children? It's absolutely ace!' And with that, Ace walked out the door.

Rose watched Ace and the Doctor walk down the street. Before she could see which way they turned, the window curtain fell down. She quickly pulled it back up, and they were gone. “Huh,” she thought, “if I didn't know better, I'd say someone planned that.” 

Suddenly, she heard someone cursing loudly across the room. When she turned her head, she saw a boy in a leather jacket talking to a blonde in a “Save The Whales” shirt. 

“You know, Sam, it's just like that guy to leave us here for hours. He probably forgot that we're here because he was too busy knitting a sweater, or trying on shoes.” said the boy. 

“What's wrong?' asked Rose.

The blonde girl said “Don't worry about him. He's just mad because we've been waiting for coffee for a long time, and we just found out the coffee machine broke hours ago.”

Rose let loose a barrage of profanities that made even the small penguin in the corner blush. 

Part 3

The Doctor knew better than to talk to her at the moment. For his credit, he had been profusely sorry for being late. It was just that, while making a short trip, he had ended up saving King Charlemagne from a plot by the Cybermen to replace his army with “superior” replacements, and then take over all of Europe and/or the world. And then he found the king was actually a Zygon in disguise, and the real king was trapped in the South American wilderness...so that took some time to deal with. Then he had to really use the bathroom. So that's why he took so long.

Rose was still angry, anyway. “I still haven't had any coffee. So much for BEST COFFEE EVAR! “ she said sarcastically. Then she got quiet. She wanted to ask about what Ace had said, but didn't know the right way to start talking about it.

Apparently sensing her concern, the Doctor,without looking up from the box he was rummaging through., answered “I told you not to worry about what she said—it was wrong for her to put you on the spot like that.” 

“Yeah...but it was awfully convenient how you came up right not 20 minutes after she left,” said Rose. “Did you know she was going to be there? Did you set me up, so you could see if I was too weak to travel with you?”

This time, the Doctor stopped rummaging. Taking off his glasses, he stared at her. She saw that alien intensity behind his eyes; it was almost a glare—none of the anger, but it didn't feel any easier to take. “I vaguely remember seeing you in my seventh form in the window . I did know that, at one point, Ace met someone in Oklahoma, who was waiting for coffee. I suspected that someone was a companion, but never confirmed it. I never knew it was you until you told me. I did not manipulate you, Rose. I would never put you in a position I didn't think you could handle. Do you understand, Rose?”

“Yeah, I do.” Now Rose felt kinda guilty for doubting him.

The Doctor gave a thumbs up as acknowledgment, and continued looking through the box for something. Eventually, he asked Rose “My hands are full. Would you come help me and hold something for me while I go look through this box? “

She suddenly remembered she was supposed to be mad at him. “Oh, I'll be there about 7 hours.” she said as she walked over to him. He quickly put in her hand a warm cup of coffee.

She nearly dropped the cup. “Where did this come from?! The Oklahoma store?”

He grinned . “Not that store. I got the coffee from Aboreen. Also, it's called Black Aboreen now, apparently.”

“But I thought you were banned from that planet!” said Rose.

“Well, I am. A lot of my friends aren't though. Drink up, and enjoy it too, because I kinda had to literally sell the key of Atlantis to get this cup.”

She drank the coffee—and it was the most thirst-quenching drink she had ever had. All of her stress melted away, and her whole body tingled with joy. It really was the best coffee she ever had.

The Doctor's laughed at her reaction to the coffee. “I felt a tiny bit bad when I realized I had dropped you off at a coffee shop with no coffee, so I decided to make it up to you.”

“Thank you!” Rose said, and she wrapped her arms around him in a big hug and kissed him on the cheek.

The Doctor returned the hug. “Anytime and always, Rose.”

As she, sipping on the coffee (which she now called “Heaven”) , reflected on the day while the Doctor tried to figure out how to build a coffee machine in the TARDIS (“it's harder than it looks!”), Rose realized that no matter how much darkness the Doctor carried, he still had a lot of light in his hearts. And that was worth any number of long days alone in coffee shop.


End file.
